Candy Candy , Marauders Too!
by DarkestMaeve
Summary: The marauders, lily and co , are trapped in a muggle candy factory for 48 hours!
1. Candy entrace

Candy Candy , Marauders too! (48 hours in a muggle candy factory)  
  
***  
"Settle down students! I have some special news for you," Dumbledore's voice rang across the great hall. "The seventh years are to attend a field trip to muggle london. A muggle candy factory to be precise. The point of this trip is to see how muggles survive and make things with out magic. I wish to meet with all seventh year students to go over the plan for tomorrow. Stay in here afterwords, but for now, Tuck In," and with that the plates filled with food. meanwhile at the gryffindor table  
  
"A CANDY FACTORY!!! Since when have they actually looked out for our best intrest!! This is genius!! Just Plain Bloody Genius!!!! I can stock up on my chocolate frogs and levitating sherbert thingys!!!" Sirius Black said loudly to his best friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. (a/n: I know I nkow! But he has to be there*cowers* I'll make it up to I promise*pinkie out*) "Um Padfoot. It's a muggle candy factory. No magic candies. Just normal un- magical muggle sweets," Remus reminded him. "WHAT!!!!! They can't do that! What's the point of going to a bloody muggle candy factory!!! OH the Horrors!! I can't believe this!!!! Their off their rockers I tell you!! OFF THEIR ROCKERS!!!!!" Sirius puts his head in his hands muttering darkly. "And what Sirius Black, Is worng with muggle candy!!?!" The marauders look up to see Lily Evans Flanked by her two best friends, Vilet and Ally. "Um.... No idea never tried it. Theres no excitment to it! No bubbles, no explosions! What's the use of it? Completly crazy!" Sirius said not looking up at Lily, but continueing eating. "I can't believe you!! You love any kind of suger Black! All you need is suger!! Crazy Twit!" Ally a pretty girl, with strawberry blond hair and blue green eyes shoots at him. "Well actually I need suger and women thanks you very much!!" Sirius replys calmly, actually looking up at her. he gives her his most charming smile, she glares in return. (a/b: see Ally me do good! *cackles and bounces off*)  
  
"Lily-Kins, I'm sure Sirius didn't mean it to sound so rude, but he is quite right. There's just not excitment in a muggle candy factory," James also puts his most charming smile on for Lily, who looks close to slapping him. "You arrogant ,Bloody Fool!! Don't try and smile at me! This trip is for learning not for your excitment! AND...DON'T...CALL...ME...LILY..-..KINS!!!!!!!" With that Lily turnes on her heel and stomps out of the great hall, Vilet in tow. Ally wasn't paying attention, she was too busy arguing with Sirius on the muggle candy , Skittles. "They're a great candy! They taste good ,they have plenty of suger, who cares if they don't explode!" Ally says heatedly to Sirius, while smiling flirtationsly. Before he could reply , Remus points out that she should be with Lily and Vilet , not them. "This trip is going to be a blast! I can tell!!" Peter squeaks looking from Lily's group to his. Sirius and Ally glaring at each other, James making eyes at Lily while she blatently ignores him. Remus shakes his head at peter and opens his book.  
  
"Alright. I want you all to be here after classes. Bring your bags but leave them, as well as your wands on the bus. Meet McGonagall and I here as quickly as you can. I expect you all to be on your best behavior," Dumbledore glances at the marauders before he continues. "We are to stay together as a group, do not wonder off. We are taking the knight bus, so come prepared. That is all. You have first period free, but remember to go to your second class," And with that Proffesor Dumbledore swept out of the room.  
"I can't wait till tommorow! I hope they don't check our pockets!! Why would he glance at us like that ,Prongsie! are we special, Jamsie!?! Huh??? Huh!! ARE WE!!??" Sirius at this point , was jumping up and down grabbing James by the shoulder and shaking him. "Calm down Sirius!! We are special that's all you need to worry about," James talks to him like he's talking to a hyper active five year old. Sometimes Sirius needs special attention, all morons do.  
"Prongs, I don't think that''ll work, he's to strung up for it. We might have to put him in full body bind agian," Remus says looking worriedly at Sirius who si rolling on the ground.  
"You will do no such thing! No magic in the hallways! Now all of you outsideside or upstairs before I give you detention! OUT!!!!" Lily Evans screeches.  
"Man I hate it when she uses those head girl powers." Peter complains as they rush outside, dragging Sirius. "Well wormtail, you'll have to get used to it, besides, tomorrow we'll have a blast!" James replies and they settle under a tree near the lake. ***  
Here we are, remeber to behave! Stay with the group at all times ,please!! Even in the Muggle world there are dangers," Mcgonalgall's voice follows them inside the factory. It had a packaging device and a couple workers. "Wow!!! This is boring, let's go shall we?" Sirius Looks around and turns to leave. Padfoot, instead of leaving, let's find the actual candy factory and not the packaging plant," James smiled mischievously and turns towards a backdoor. The rest of the marauders follow.  
"Can you believe Them!! Sneaking off directly after the Professors told us not to!!! URGH! That's it we're following them and getting them in as much trouble as possible!" Lily Evans marches to the door, Vilet in tow and Ally running to be in front. "Whatever happens I want to tell off Sirius!" she yells over her shoulder while running after the guys. ***  
"Wow it's big in here!' Sirius exclaimed as he walked through the big metal doors of a candy factory. There was a conveyor belt, so vats of candy mix, and a bunch of crates and boxes.  
"Wicked! There's food and candy in here!" James shouts, looking around the place. "Not so fast, James Potter. All of you have detention for the rest of the year! I can't believe you would all be so irresponsible!! Sneaking of in the muggle world!! Are You All CRAZY!!!" Lily Evan's storms in , Ally right next to her. Vilet, being so shy, stays right outside the door.  
"Sirius Black, YOu great Prat!!! Get out of here now!!!! You all are in huge trouble! I'm SERIOUS!!!!!!" Ally screams and glares at them while accenting every word with a poke in Sirius's chest.  
"Actually, Lovey. I'm Sirius, your Ally," Sirius points out with a sexy lopsided grin. "URGH!!" Lily and Ally shriek, while the marauders snicker.  
"You arrogant, sniveling, lowlifed Pr.....!" Before Lily could finish her rant on James, there was an odd sound.  
"Hey What's that crunching sound?" Peter askes. "THE DOORS!!!!" They all shout together. They run for the heavy doors, which are slowly swinging shut. James reaches them first, right as they slam together.  
"Are you guys alright? I can't get the doors open! The muggles have them programed to close and the code pad is odd! I'll try and get you out! The teachers can't know or else you'll all be dead!!" Vilet then runs off to get her bag and wand from the bus.  
"Oh no this is bad! Very bad!" Lily murmurs and sinks down agianst the wall. "Actually, it's not that bad. We have candy and water. As well as eachother company!" James says brightly.  
"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!!!!! I'M STUCK IN A MUGGLE CANDY FACTORY!!! WITH YOU!!! AND WE DON'T EVEN HAVE OUR WANDS!! WE HAD TO LEAVE THEM ON THE BUS!!!!! THIS IS HORRIBLE!!!" Lily screeches , once agian at James.  
"Hey calm down all of you. After all if the doors close, they open. Right?" Sirius smiles.  
"Were all doomed! Sirius figured something out! Do you reilize the problems we now face!!It's the end of the world!" Ally yells, only half jokingly. Her logic sets them off in another argument.  
"Yeah this is an interesting trip, pete. Very interesting," Remus says sarcastically, Peter doesn't notice "Hey do you guys think we could eat some of this?! I really love these Jelly Babies!" Peter exclaims looking at crates. *all sweat drop*  
  
***LALALLALA!!! HI!!! HOW"D YEAH LIKE IT????? THAT'S ONLY THE FIRST CHAPPIE! REVIEW PLEASE AND POSSIBLY CHECKOUT MY OTHER STORY CAUSE NOW ONE REVIEWED IT......TEAR. ANYWAYS....MUCH MORE TO COME SUCH AS...................... SKITTLES FOR ALLY (WHO HELPED ALOT!! I LOVE YA THANKS!) AND SIRIUS AND THE CONVEYOR BELT!! AND WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SIRIUS ANNOYS LILY!? A WRENCH AND ALOT OF PRANKS!!! LALALALA OH YEAH! i'M ALLERGIC TO ANGST AND ADDICTED TO CANDY AND SODA , SO ALOT OF MY FICS ARE ....ER FUNNY?! ALSO I DO ENJOY MY ROMANCE.......HEH , ENOUGH OF THIS! BOUNCE OFF IN SEARCH OF BLOO FURBYS!PS: SRY BOUT THE SPACES MY COMPS SCREWED!!******** 


	2. hours 12

Candy Candy ,Marauders Too!! (48 hours in a candy factory)  
  
Hour 1-2 Ten minutes later from first chappie-  
Peter looks worried, "Um , guys not matter what your doing the doors arn't opening," "we know that wormtail!!" James growls. he trys another combination on the pad. Twenty Minutes Later-  
Sirius punchs doors. "this is stupid there must be another way out," Sirius shouts, making everyone else jump out of there stupor.  
"Your right, let's look around," Ally agreed. "Wait what am I saying! Agreeing to Sirius! Next I'll be snogging him in a corner!" Ally laughed.  
"Well that can be arranged," Sirius replied, with a slick smile and wiggle of his eyebrows . Then Ally slapped him. "HEY! I didn't deserve that!" Half an hour Later-  
"Nothing! We've been in here an hour! I can't believe this!" James storms out from behind the conveyor belt, Lily and Remus in tow. "Are we the only one's serious here! Look Ally's laughing WITH! Sirius and eating candy! And Peter's sleeping!! We have to get out of here!!!!" James yells to no one at all!  
"Why the hell would Ally be laughing with a marauder!?" Lily asks, getting distracted by that fact. "Why in bloody hell does it matter!! Marauders arn't all that bad Lily Evans!! We're not complete bullies or arrogant Pricks!! So stop okay! Just stop the arugments and insults!! We have to get out of here and your-not-helping!!!!" James screams at Lily. Every sound stopped. Peter woke up. Lily just stood there staring at James, Ally and Sirius glance at eachother obviously trying to decide if she's gonna slap him or not. Peter looks around and lies down to sleep agian. Remus looks at Lily and notices the dumbfounded look and luckily no tears. But when he looks at James he sees anger and ??? Pity, Fear, hate, love, sadness? Remus doesn't know. Then he see's plainly behind all the swirled emotions overwelming sadness. remus thinks James might cry, like he hadn't seen him do since James parents died in fifth year. Rigth as Remus saw it it dissappeared. and was replaced with a mask of virtually no emotion.  
"Okay, sorry Lily for blowingup, I'm gonna use some muggle tools to open the door. All of you return to your former stature," said James in mono-tone before grabbing a wrench and heading to the door. Remus quickly got up to follow him and Lily just stood there gaping. Ally walked over and waved a hand in front of her face. Sirius followed and smirked at Lily's open mouth.  
"You might want to close that or a fly might fly in sweetie," Sirius said with a smile before Leaning over Ally and closing Lily's mouth for her. Lily blushed deeply while Sirius smirked and winked agian , still leaning over Ally , slightly pressing into her chest with his side and arm. That was enough, plus Lilys humiliationa and the wink directed at her and Lils for she to do what just came naturly. She slapped him, hard leaving a imprint of her hand.  
"HEY! I didn't deserve that!" Sirius exclaimed yet agian. Ally glared at him making it clear that that wouldn't be the last time and that them laughing earlier was a mistake. That made Sirus mad/sad but he didn't show it. Lily sighed and walked over to a lone stack of crates to sit down, high on a perch and think. Ally watched her go knowing she wanted to be alone. Ally glanced at Sirius who winked at her agian and as Ally raised her hand to slap him he grabbed her and yank her in to his body.....And laid a deep, passionate snog on her. Ally didn't know what to do so she let her self be kissed and then leaned into it before realizing what and who she was snogging. Ally pushed her hands on his chest and pulled apart leaving a confused and panting Sirius. "Don't you ever! Ever do that agian! Were only lucky because no one else saw! You ever touch me agian Black and I swear it'll hurt more then..." Ally Raised her hand very fast and slapped Sirius impossibly hard. *smack* the sound echoed off the walls and made everyone , except the sleepign Peter, Look up. Sirius stood there shocked(his mouth closed) and then looked (down)at the angered Ally. Sirius put a hand on his face and winced.  
"Okay maybe I deserved that but you know you enjoyed it," Sirius smiled playfully and winked at her before walking away, toward the chocolate. Peter wakes up and looks around. "Well that's two hours now, is anyone hungry for candy?" *all sweat drops* ******** hahahaha how yall doin? That's chappie two!! hahahahaha, Siri and Ally getting it on (breaks down in dance like ginea pig in Dr.D1) *do alittle dance make alittle luv get down tonight WHOA get down tonigh!* okay sry couldn't help. and alittle Lily/James stuff........okay that was sad in a humor fic sry, but you might expect a little spin off on the time before and after Jamies parents die in 5th year.....maybe . That's all except....A huge thanx to my bff skittles (aka Ally) who always helped and laughed at right times....she was the muse for the ally siri stuff.....also people I might end it here and ket you guess the rest cause 6 revies (ally being 1) is not really encouraging, so if thats that, review if ya want me to continue........Luv D.M. (aka Lils) 


	3. wrenchs

CANDY CANDY, MARAUDERS TOO!! (48 hours in a muggle candy factory) a/n: and you thought i wouldn't continue....well i still might not, i got 2 reviews from the last one and one was from skittles obviously.....yeah well this chappie has more cussing and less angst and maybe even more snogs.....oh yea candy and Sirius too...............oh the horrors.......!  
  
HOUR 3-6(thast TO 6 !!!) "mahahahahahahahhahahaha!! WEEEEEEEE! OH yeah baby!! WEE!!! HEHEHEHEHE!!!!" Sirius cackled madly while zooming along the conveyor belt."WWWHHHOOAA!!!!"  
  
Peter watched the blackhaired boy go for the 12th, giggling madly with delight. "REMUS!! REMY!!!! REMMMMMYYYY! Isn't Sirius funny!! Huh REMI!!!" Peter didn't wait for an answer and nodded agian before bouncing over to James and Remus by the door.  
  
"Whataya doin???HUhhuhuhuhu!! I wanata helpyy!!! PLEASE! PLEASE!!!!" Peter jumped and begged at the same time, still bouncing next to the empty chocolate containers. Remus looked up at him before nodding vaguely and mumbling "suger high" and turning back to work.  
  
James still hadn't said anything since the "lily incident" as Sirius, who was still able to think strangly. "BLACK WILL YOU SHUT UP!!!" Lily yelled from her perch on top of the crates. Everyone looked up at that. First cause it wasn't Ally yelling at him and second because Lily hadn't talked since the "James Incident" as Ally called it.....  
  
"Don't be such a grump, LilyBilly!" Sirius called merrily while zooming past her. "What did you call me Black!" Lily screamed jumping down from there and looking up at the laughing boy. "LILYBILY!!LILBILY!! LILY!!BILY!!!!hahahahaha" Lily clenched an unclench her fist while following the teasing Sirius with her eyes. "THATS IT!!! SHUT UP NOW YOU BLOODY GIT!! STOP IT!!!  
  
Ally was walking over slowly so not to notify Lily of her presense, ~i only hope sirius doesn't do something completly stupid!~ was Ally's only thought, before Sirius opened his big mouth again. "Calm down Lily Bily, you'll have a heart attack and never get to make out with James!" Sirius said gleefully. Ally closed her eyes as if praying, because she knew that now, this was going to be bad, no matter how right Sirius was..wait how'd that thought get there!  
  
"SIRIU BLACK!! YOU ARE OFFICIALLY DEAD!!!" Lily screamed as she pulled out a pair of scissors and started running at him. Ally watched in horror/amusment. Peter looked tearful and Remus looked plain bored. James didn't look up.  
  
HALF AN HOUR LATER....  
"HEHEHE!! so you do like him! THE GREAT LILY EVANS has a crush on a marauder!!!" Sirius said while running at break neck speed, still from Lily and her scissors. "YOU IDIOT! what are you talking about!" Lily screamed and ran towards him with a burst of speed. "OH HEHEHE! James and Lily, in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N- G! Fir.." The rest of the song was interrupted by Lily's screams of protest. "DDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!"  
  
Peter watched as Lily and Sirius fought. He has always been stupid and sentimental so he watched like the tearful little mother flippin boy he is..."come on guys please don't fight! Oh it's so sad dont ya think so remmie! don't fight anymore! why can't we all get along!" Peter burst in to tears and pulled a very uncomfortable Remus into a hug. "Er..Wormtail could you let go please? I need to work on the door,"  
  
James looked up finally, getting annoyed by Padfoots songs and teasing and by Lily's protesting, well also the noise. James couldn't think and he wanted the door open, he didn't think he could stand staying in here knowing Lily hated him that much. So he did the only thing he could think of.  
  
Still not saying a word he picked up the wrench he was working with, cloed one eye, and squinted, taking aim carefully. James got a clear shot of Sirius's head , and slowly pulled his hand back and let the wrench fly. "hahahahahahahaha_CLUNK_" Sirius'sbody fell to the ground, knocked out.  
  
"Finally! Justiceis served," Lily smiled and sat down.  
  
A/N: yes thatupdate was long......the story was short but i started about 7 diff fics so...yea bad Lils bad.........but it wasfunny right???? moresoon promise... Luv DM Lils 


	4. Evil icecream sundaes

Candy Candy hour er....to er....and 6 hours after er.. hour 12.......  
  
disclaimer applies to all......this is a gift and apoligy special for turkey day!!!  
  
2 hours after last chappie ok@!!!!  
  
Sirius Black slowly blinked open his eyes. *AH! my head hurts! Have i been drinking.. Where was Remus? he always knew what to do when Sirius had a hangover. * sirius poked the soft,warm skin next to him. "Hey Moony wake up I'n painnn" he heard a light sigh. *Remus doesn't sigh in his sleep.... " Sirius rolled over and found him staring into the (open!) eyes of Ally. Sirius gasped (a sharp intake of breath for the desriptive people.) Ally, smiled slightly.  
  
"How ya feelin Sirius?" the caring in her voice almost suprised Ally her self. She had never called him by his first name out loud. In her head yes. Alot actually. You could say He was on her mind alot. Sirius Black. How did he , oh I don't know. Be such a jerk and a insensitive prick while at the same time, be so interesting, and .... he drew her into his thoughts and life. It was purly a mystery.  
  
A answer from Sirius brought her out of her own thoughts. "I'm pretty good, cept my heads killing me and I can't remember why. Have I been drinking?" Sirius scrunched up his face trying to remember. Ally laughed softly. He looked so funny, so adorable. "What are you laughing at? And plweese plweese tell me what happened????" Sirius was now trying really hard to get her to say more to him. To hear his name in her beautiful voice agian.  
"You don't remember? Sirius! Were stuck here with , apperently no alchohal...just candy, water....and a wrench," Ally said, almost lauging but obviously trying to be subtle. Sirius screwed his face up thinking.  
  
"a wrench!!! that bastard!!! my so called friend thre a heavy object at my head!! what are you laughing at huh!" Sirius asked still quietly, seeing that everyone was sleeping. Course that made Ally laugh harder. She was silently shaking with fits of giggles. Sirius watched trying to be angry at being laughed at and not being successful. After this had continued for awhile, Sirius came up with the only thing he could.  
"you'd better stop miss, or else something might happen quite unpleasent...." Sirius said in a really fake really cheesy mophia accent.  
"Oh really! excuse me mister for being giggly..it won't happen again I promiseit won't happen again!' Ally pretended to be mad but that made her laugh harder, which caused Sirius no other choice.  
"Miss stop laughing or else.....okay you asked for it," Sirius rolled over till he was nearly on top of her. He carfully slipped his arms under her back and lifted her up to him. Their lips were mere inches away.  
"will you stop laughing now? please," Sirius whispered, smiled, teasing. "I don't know. If you get off I might." Ally's voice sounded truely threatening but Sirius could see something in her eye.  
"really? then maybe I should get off....No I like your laugh to much," and with that Sirius leaned further agianst her and passionatly snogged her. Ally resisted but it was hard since he was ontop of her...also maybe she liked him. After a couple minutes of a painful snogging session, they broke apart. Every thing was quiet, still in each others arms, until Sirius broke the silence.  
"I also like you to much Ally" "good, cause your gonna have to snog me agian. By the way, you completely deserve this,' Ally smiled and snogged him. Snogging continued on both parts  
  
*1 1/2 hours later*  
  
"break siri break.....need air!" Ally managed to get out beteen snogs. They both sat panting. Everyone was still asleep. Sirius was still alittle wozzy from James' wrench.  
"I say we get him back," said Ally almost reading Sirius' mind. Sirius grinned. They both lapsed into a thoughtful silence  
  
3 hours later  
  
James Potter woke up in a candy factory. He felt sticky. Blinking he stretched. Or tried to......  
  
"oh James..." Remus's voice said from behind him. James sat up. He was covered in chocolate syrup, sprinkles and whip cream. He even had a cherry on his chest. James struggled to get up, but he couldn't looking down he realized that his feet were incased in harden chocolate.  
  
Peter, Remus and Lily glanced sadly down. Then they turnedd to some crazy cakleing. Sirius stood there laughing, with Ally giggleing licking the edge of a bottle. A bottle of chocolate syrup. Remus stared at them. Peter looked like he might cry again. Lily dissapeared.  
  
"Sirius I can't believe you!" James yelled moving around on the floor. Remus walked over to him with a hammer and screw driver and started chipping the chocolate encasing his feet. Sirius grinned, not noticing Ally suddenly moving away.  
"hahahah, no one knocks me out and gets away wiht it! Right Al?!" there was no reply. "al?" Suddenly something came out from behind him. Lily stood back in the shadows, put she had pulled a pocket knife from her pocket. She came up behind Sirius and quickly put the knife infromt of his throat.  
  
"Time for pay back Black." Lily grinned pulling a couple of bottles or different candys and syrups from behind her back. She also had some rope. One by one the marauders (cept Siri) grinned , catching on.  
"Yes Sirius, I think you need some....refreshments..." Remus snickered, barly containing his laughter. Peter grinned. James finally freed himself from the chocolate and stood , looking menecing, even covered with stuff, looking like and evil icecream sundae. Ally was even laughing now. Sirius gulped.  
  
"Oh come on guys! it was nothin personal. Right ally? ALLY!!! help!!!!" Sirius yelled, staring at the knife, watching Lily toss the marauders bottle and boxes of things.  
"Well well well, what delicious treat shall we make today boys?" Lily grinned. They all advanced on him slowly. Sirius looked at them all. Then screamed.  
  
"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~***~  
  
heheh! thats all! I know short for such along non updated period!! sorry sorry srorororyy!!! more soon prominse!!! .....er review? LUV DM Lils 


	5. back to the past

CANDY CANDY, MARAUDERS TOO!  
  
A/N ....er hi everyone!!!!!!! I know your all gonna skip this because your inlove with the story...unlike my other stories *sniffle* so yes with out further adue I give you candy Candy 5? 4? Yes......The marauders, and Lily/ally's revenge on siri...is not in this chappie...ahahahahahah This is supposed to be hours 12-15 I believe well it is.......  
  
HOURS 1-15......with Vilet and a surprise appearance!!  
  
Vilet rushed to the bus and banged on the door. A young, cute boy, a little older than her opened the door. Vilet was too panicked to be shy.  
"I need my wand, NOW!! Please!!!!!!" Vilet shouted, bending over to catch her breath.  
"No need to be pushy babe! But 'I can't give it to ya' Professors orders," the boy said with a very, very annoying smirk. Vilet glared at him.  
"First off, I'm not "a babe' I am Narcissia Vilet Black and you are going to give me my wand or I will kick your balls in!" Narcissia/Vilet screamed, losing her patience. The boy raised his eyebrows, annoyingly like Vilet's cousin, Sirius. Vilet started to advance on him.  
"Okay okay, Looky chicky...I MEAN Narcissia Vilet Black. But I can only give you your wand if you tell me why you need it," He smirked AGAIN! And leaned against the bus doors.  
"Let me guess, professors orders?" Vilet muttered, exasperated.  
"No, I think your cute, and really the only way to keep you somewhere near me Ms.Black is to not give you your wand," The blond boy whispered walking closer to her. Vilet was slightly flattered. This boy was out of school, pretty good looking, blond and had a really expensive watch on. But she was not going to get distracted.  
"GOD! Give me my wand already, my friends are stuck in the frickin candy factory and I have to get them out! You can stalk me if you want, who knows, you might come in useful, but give me my wand!!!!!!!" Vilet shrieked at him. In a quick step The boy was standing right front of her with his hand over her mouth.  
"Do you want to get caught and explain what your doing here? Talking to the bus boy and why your friends are missing?" He growled at her before reaching in and grabbing her wand. He unhanded her and started walking away.  
"where do you think your going with my wand!?" Vilet yelled after him. She started to run to catch up. She had no idea where they were going.  
"I am hoping you'll follow so we can save your friends, so please tell, which way will we go?"  
"ER...turn right up here I think I can from there,"  
"okay, here we go chicky,"  
"Don't call me chicky!"  
"Okay....Hun"  
"God, you're impossible"  
"My mother says that too"  
"ARGGG!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*12 and a half hours later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you recognize ANYTHING?"  
'Um...that building...wait we've passed it before"  
"DAMN! Were so lost, we've been wondering around, and its dark my feet hurt!"  
"You whine to much, ya' know that?"  
"Yes my mother says it all the t..."  
"Prat"  
"That's not very nice  
"Okay, mamma's boy,"  
"Wanker"  
"I heard that"  
"I know"  
  
~*~**~*~**~*2 hours later (14.5) ~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"YES!!" "What?" "This is it I'm positive" "How can you be sure?"  
  
"because all the screaming coming from inside," "Oh"  
Sure enough, there were yells of protest and screams and snores. Vilet tried every spell she could think of, while "guy" messed around with the code. Over and over and over, he entered codes.  
"Is that really going to work?" Vilet asked, watching him enter 8-1-8-0 then pushing enters. The door buzzed, but it didn't open. The yells were getting louder they sounded like Sirius. * Ally's probably killed him by now* Vilet thought watching "guy enter another code. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.5 hours later (hour 15)*~*~*~**~~*~*~**~*~  
  
"I GOT IT!!" guy yelled as the doors started to open.  
"You did it!" Vilet screamed giving him a hug and 'accidentally' kissing the mystery boy. They both looked shocked but turned around at the screams from inside the now open door.  
"Oh.....what did they do?" Vilet yelled staring at the scene in front of them. ~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: hahahah, cliffy, yay!! Well, there you have it, you don't know what happed and you don't know who "guy is" but oh well, a 3 page long chappie filled w/ useless banter. I hope your happy, so review or flame or sum thing! XOXO~Lils *thanx to skittles and Liz, obviously* 


End file.
